


Peace and Quiet

by tayrulez



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Developing Friendships, Elf magic, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Pixies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayrulez/pseuds/tayrulez
Summary: Robbie Rotten wasn't always afraid of heights or loud noises. He didn't always keep away. He wasn't even always a Rotten. It all started with an elf...





	Peace and Quiet

Robin and Glanni Glaepur are seven-year-old half-faes. Their faery side outshines their human sides; the same cannot be said about their brothers and sister. Robert and Tobias are five, Solla is four, and Florence is only two. Their parents are arrested for abuse, and the kids are sent to a group home for “unfortunate children.” There are only eight others – six fully human, but Robin and Glanni can sense a pixie. The pixie is eight and named Blue. She and Robin instantly become close friends. She dresses all in blue, even blue hair, and emits a soft lilac aura.

While Robin’s human lungs aren’t fully developed and he basically has asthma, Blue is very energetic. She can sit still and put together puzzles with Robin or help Glanni model some fabrics. Over the years, Blue learns how to fabricate materials and helps Robin come up with glamoured costumes. The humans are named Dmitri, Victor, Julianna, Maggi, Ingrid, and Halla. Robin, Glanni, and Blue occasionally rope the kids into their fun. The Glaepurs have a medical condition where they can only digest sugar products and no raw vegetables or fruits.

When Blue is thirteen, a new addition comes to the home: a fifteen-year-old elf named Þorgerður. She makes is apparent that she doesn’t want to be there. Robin and Glanni are twelve; Robert, Tobias, and Dmitri are ten; Solla, Victor, and Julianna are nine; Maggi and Ingrid are eight; Florence and Halla are seven. Þorgerður is more energetic than Blue, and she loves to climb trees and try to touch the sky. She tries to encourage the Glaepurs’ wings to come out – but it’s likely they never will. They’re also supposed to have claws and fangs, but they’ve never been hinted at either.

Þorgerður likes to play a ‘game’ where she sneaks up on people and screams behind them. It often results in Robin needing his inhaler. She nearly sends Glanni into a coma by tricking him into eating a carrot and then sneaking up on him while he was chewing.

“Oughta give her a shitload of sugar and do away with her.” Glanni hisses to Robin as they share a bed at night.

Most of the kids are forced to share beds due to the small space and growing kids. Robin and Glanni have a bed in the attic of the group home – along with Dmitri and Maggi; Solla and Julianna.

“We’re not going to kill her.” Robin admonishes his brother. “No matter how much she should suffer. We should befriend her.”

Glanni hmms in reluctant agreement. The next day, the twins offer hands of friendship to the elf girl, and she accepts with a laugh. Over the next two months, she no longer sneaks on people. She seems very apologetic when the boys explain how they need sugar, claiming the carrot was a little prank. She slowly filed into their group of huldufolk, and she shared small bouts of magic she possessed.

“Your aura’s changed,” Blue alerts Þorgerður one morning. “When you came here, you had an almost black aura. But now, it’s like a cherry red.”

Þorgerður grins, looking between her, Glanni, and Robin. “Why don’t you get Solla and your brothers? They’re getting better at their spells. We could play hide-and-seek.”

Robin nods. “What about the other kids?”

Þorgerður brushes off the question, explaining her reasoning. “That would be an unfair advantage. We’re all going to use magic.”

Robin nods again and pops off in a cloud of lavender dust. He returns moments later with Robert, Tobias, and Florence. “Solla went out earlier. She hasn’t come back.”

“Should we wait for her?” Glanni asks. “Or get started?”

“Let’s start,” Þorgerður announces with a glint in her eyes. “I’m It first.”

She flips to the side of the house and begins counting. The Glaepurs pop off, disappearing around the grounds, and Blue simply slides into a small pouch in the ground. Only she and Robin know about it – an old bomb shelter from a decades-ago war. Before long, a stench of smoke fills the air. Robin pops up along the branch of a tree and notices the source instantly.

“The house is on fire!”

He tries to jump down, but he is instead suspended mid-air. He grunts and pulls at his body to no avail. Looking around, his brothers are also stuck in place. Þorgerður stands in front of the main entrance with a sick grin across her face. She has one palm facing the boys, and one palm facing the house. Screams ring out as the humans inside search for a way out. The teenage elf _laughs_ at their distress, keeping everyone in place. Blue charges toward her, but Þorgerður holds up a finger.

“If you try to stop me, I burn the rotten boys too. Go inside and try to save the damned _humans_, and I won’t stop you.”

“I’m getting them out, Robin!”

“Don’t… do it!” Robin calls out, breath coming out in pants.

She hesitates before bubbling enough energy to squeeze through a crack in the entrance wall. As soon as Blue disappears into the house, Þorgerður drops the boys to the ground and uses both hands against the house. By the time the Glaepurs shuffle to their feet, Þorgerður uses up her energy to cause the house to forcibly implode. The screams die out instantly, and the boys are left with the horrifying conclusion.

“You fucking killed them.”

Robin scowls at her, looking positively murderous. Her laughter dies down as she fully takes him in. The twelve-year-old has suddenly grown a good foot taller. Claws sheathe out from his fingernails, and he lets out a dangerous hiss as his teeth sharpen. Hands still up, now in surrender, Þorgerður backs away.

“I… I got brothers too.”

“Not my fucking problem.”

Robin wordlessly instructs Glanni to gather the boys and find Solla. As soon as Glanni pops out, Robin pops up in Þorgerður’s face. She tries to push him back, but he doesn’t budge. Instead, his gray eyes turn predatorily black. A low, guttural growl escapes his lips as his claws break through the skin. He grabs her by the front of her shirt, bringing her close to his teeth.

“You’re going to suffer, and then you’re going to die.”

He throws her against the collapsed house, and her hair catches fire. Robin couldn’t be bothered. He stalks through the flames that almost beckon him. She tries to stand, but he stomps on her right ankle, effectively breaking it with a single twist. The bone breaks through her skin as she wails, unable to focus clearly to use her powers correctly. He walks after her as she wriggles free and attempts to crawl away. Her hands burn and scald, but Robin can take it no longer. He grabs the back of her head, claws drawing blood, and slams her face into the ground.

He grabs her shoulder and roughly throws her to her back. Þorgerður tries to beg for forgiveness, but Robin doesn’t hear her. Blue was an honorary sister, as far as he’s concerned, and Þorgerður just killed her and the human children with no remorse. Robin pins her to the ground, one claw around her throat, choking the life out of her. Tears begin to uncontrollably stream down her cheek, and Robin releases his hold. Before she can think around what’s happening, however, his fangs dive for her throat and he ends her life while decapitating her.

Glanni returns not long after. Robin’s eyes have returned to a glossy gray. His claws and fangs have retreated, and he’s using his inhaler despite half of his face still covered in her blood. Glanni notices Þorgerður’s head sitting beside Robin’s feet, and he pulls his brother up.

“C’mon, Robin. We’re getting out of Iceland.”

“Never trust a fucking elf.” Robin hisses in response, allowing Glanni to teleport them away.


End file.
